One Night (WarioxReader)
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: WarioxReader what more can i say?


You woke to the sound of thumping and grunting coming from downstairs. Since you lived alone, you were scared, and you could hear your heart pounding in your throat. Sitting up in bed, you saw the familiar black walls covered in photos of random people, objects, and other things of interest you had taken. The pictures being there helped calm your pulse and helped you think.  
>Voices sounded downstairs and they were getting louder. One was a deep, commanding voice, the other a light, airy voice. They were sounding together like a strange duet.<br>You grabbed your camera from the nightstand and a steak knife you had forgotten to put away before you went to bed.  
>Quietly, you opened your door. Moans and deep grunts were coming from the kitchen. Sneaking down the stairs as quiet as a ghost, the people didn't hear you.<br>Readying your camera, you turned the flash off and peeked through the open archway.  
>There were two people in the kitchen. One was a tall blonde woman, with bangs that covered her right eye, giant blue eyes, and legs a mile long. The other stood between her legs and he was short and fat. He had a giant butt chin, a wide grin, brown hair, a yellow hat with a W on it, and a yellow shirt on.<br>There were purple overalls on the floor along with a teal dress. The two were nude and together were making love. The man was inside of the woman, and thrusting deeper. The girl was screaming in pleasure and shouting the man's name.  
>"Oh Wario! Fuck me!" The man obeyed, thrusting deeper.<br>"Oh Rose! Yes that's it! Rosealina!" The man came inside of the girl, and she came.  
>Snap! You took a photo. Blushing, you crept back up the stairs to deal with the surprise and slight trauma of seeing your favorite Mario characters fucking in your kitchen.<br>You were on your bed with your face in a pillow.  
>"I just walked in on Wario and Rosealina fucking in my kitchen." You said to yourself in shock for the tenth time. Your cheeks were bright red, and you were holding a tissue to your bleeding nose. You kept giggling like a hooked fangirl.<br>Getting up, it was silent downstairs. You quietly walked down the stairs again. You saw the archway and had to bite your lip to keep from giggling. You peeked inside and found the kitchen empty.  
>"Did I dream it?" Your voice echoed in the spacious kitchen. A dark laugh sounded from behind you. You spun around, weakly holding the steak knife out in front of you. Wario was standing in the archway, this time fully clothed.<br>"Wario." You said, suddenly scared.  
>Will he fuck me too? You asked yourself.<br>Wario stepped into the kitchen. He was a head shorter then you, but you were still scared of him.  
>"Is this a dream?" You asked confused. This was real life! He was a video game character!<br>Wario laughed a greasy laugh.  
>"No, this isn't a dream. If it was you'd be sucking my cock by now." Your eyes grew wide, and you gagged. Wario's eyes narrowed.<br>"Never gag in front of me again." Wario warned. You swallowed and aimed the steak knife at him.  
>"What did you do to Rosealina?" You asked, honestly worried about her. Wario's eyes narrowed.<br>"How do you know about her?" You blushed brightly, and Wario gasped.  
>"You ... You saw didn't you?" You grinned and held up the picture you took.<br>"YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!" He yelled. He stepped up to you and reached for the picture. You dangled it over his head, which only made him angrier. Wario picked you up and you screamed and dropped the picture. Wario set you on the table and ripped off your pants.  
>"You earned this." He grunted and leaned down to lick your pussy. You cried out as his rough tongue intruded inside of you, and against you will you got wet.<br>Feeling you moisten, wario ran his hands over your thighs.  
>"Never tease me." You heard him say. As he licked, you arched your back, starting to cry.<br>Why was he doing this?  
>You were getting close to cumming, and when Wario hit your clit, you came into his mouth.<br>You laid there on the table, desperately trying to catch your breath.  
>Wario kindly put your pants back on, then picked you up and carried you out the front door.<br>Suddenly, you were somehow transported to the well-known Mushroom Kingdom. Wario quickly took you to his lair.  
>"We shall have more fun soon, (YN)." He said quietly.


End file.
